Primeros Auxilios
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: Anko quiere que sus alumnos estén preparados para cualquier emergencia, así que les enseña cómo dar los primeros auxilios... —Uchiha, Haruno comiencen con la prueba RCP.


**Disclaimer: Naru-chan no me pertenece, Kishimoto-chan no me lo quiere regalar así que por el momento solo me conformo con que me los preste un ratito.**

**Summary: Anko quiere que sus alumnos estén preparados para cualquier emergencia, así que les enseña cómo dar los primeros auxilios... **—**Uchiha, Haruno comiencen con la prueba RCP.**

**

* * *

**

**Primeros Auxilios**

Viernes por la mañana, el día perfecto para comenzar a relajarse, dejar a un lado las labores y salir de juerga con tus amigos, desgraciadamente para muchos, especialmente los alumnos del internado Konohagakure, ese día precisamente su profesora de Educación Física había decidido enseñarles _primeros auxilios._

Anko Mitarashi, una mujer alegre y a veces hiperactiva pero con un carácter de los mil demonios, no es conveniente hacerla enojar y ese día precisamente ya habían salido mal parados más de 10 de sus alumnos por no querer hacer las pruebas.

Ya habían hecho las pruebas básicas como son: detener hemorragias, entablillado en caso de haberse roto algún hueso de brazos o piernas, como limpiar las heridas correctamente, colocar correctamente vendas.

Pero ahora venia la prueba que algunos esperaban con ansias y otros no tanto…

— ¡Bien! Ahora comenzaremos con cómo dar respiración de boca a boca, elijan quien de ustedes será el socorrista y quien la víctima. —declaro mientras examinaba su lista y veía a las respectivas parejas, sonrió para sus adentros, estaba segura que habría varios (as) desmayados o con un fuerte trauma pronto.

—Hinata-chan, ¡no te preocupes dattebayo! ¡Yo seré tu socorrista! —gritaba entusiasmado Naruto a su respectiva pareja, no notando que ella había pasado de un rojo vivido a un color pálido preocupante, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

— ¡Uzumaki! Bien hecho, ahora comienza con la respiración artificial—el rubio trago pesado mientras dudaba sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer

— ¡Rápido idiota!, en una situación real no tendrás tiempo ni de pensarlo si no quieres que ella se muera. —espeto furiosa la peli azul por la falta de acción de su alumno.

Rápidamente Naruto cubrió la nariz de Hinata y comenzó con su labor…

— ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué demonios miran? Comiencen a trabajar—dijo mientras aplaudía y aporreaba a unos cuantos que aun seguían mirando la escena.

Sakura trago pesado mientras observaba a su pareja. Aun se maldecía internamente por haber entrado a esa clase en lugar de saltársela como muchos. ¡Pero no! ella era una alumna ejemplar y jamás comentaría esa falta. Y ahora sufría las consecuencias….

— ¿y bien? —Pregunto temerosa— ¿Quién será la victima?

—Hn… da igual—contesto el Uchiha.

Así es su pareja era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke nombrado por muchas Sasuke-sexy-bombón-kun y del que ella estaba enamorada desde hace 2 años.

Su corazón le decía que debería estar emocionada por estar con él, pero su razón le indicaba que saliera corriendo de una buena vez de ahí para no quedar en ridículo frente a él por su inexperiencia besando. Porque así era, aunque la profesora dijera que era respiración de boca a boca, no dejaba de ser un roce de labios o mejor conocido como un _beso_.

—Yo… yo… —comenzó a tartamudear la peli rosa.

— ¡Hmp! ¿no me digas que no sabes besar Sa-ku-ra? —inquirió divertido el azabache mostrando una sonrisa arrogante con ganas de molestar a la oji jade.

—Yo… ¡YO SI SE BESAR!—grito Sakura arrepintiéndose de inmediato, ahora todos miraban en su dirección, inclusive la profesora.

—Pues demuéstralo…—reto Sasuke mientras se tumbaba en la duela de madera y cerraba los ojos.

—Bien Haruno, demuestra que si sabes besar —se burlo su profesora mientras esperaba las acciones de la peli rosa.

Jugueteo nerviosa con sus manos mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar una solución, o por lo menos una vía de escape rápido. Se preparaba para levantarse cuando la voz de su sensei la saco de sus planes.

—O le das RCP o le asigno al joven Uchiha otra pareja y en consecuencia repruebas mi materia. Así que comienza de una buena vez—anuncio indiferente la profesora mientras buscaba su nombre en la lista. Sakura trago pesado, presiono la nariz del Uchiha, entreabrió sus labios y se lanzo a besarlo o mejor dicho darle respiración de boca a boca.

Satisfecha Anko se alejo de ahí y continuo con la siguiente pareja Gaara y Lee.

El Uchiha se incorporo y miro seriamente a la Haruno.

Esta trago pesado mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Hn, tal parece que necesitas mas clases sobre cómo dar respiración de boca a boca Haruno—se burlo nuevamente el Uchiha.

Sakura comenzaba a cabrearse y decidió comenzar a molestarlo.

—Tal parece que tendrás que enseñarme Sasu-chan—dijo en un tono muy sugestivo, y comenzando a levantarse.

Sin decir más el azabache la atrajo asía sí mismo, y comenzó a besarla con un demandante ritmo que Sakura no tardo en seguir.

Así estuvieron hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente.

—Valla ya era hora, ¡Naruto creo que ya no necesitaremos el balde de agua fría!—grito mientras miraba divertidos a sus alumnos.

—Teme, ¡deja de pervertir a Sakura-chan!—grito mientras observaba la posición en la que se hallaban

—Hn… solo le enseñaba la forma correcta de dar RCP—concluyo mientras se alejaba rumbo a los vestidores.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Espero allá sido de su agrado ¿reviews? Si consideras que me las merezco ya sabes donde dar clic x)


End file.
